


Orders

by Melissa_Kenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Kenobi/pseuds/Melissa_Kenobi
Summary: [Captain Rex x Reader]Word Count: 1496
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Orders

"You disobeyed my direct order!" 

Rex stormed into room, directing his fury at the woman who was currently treating his brothers in the medical bay. His face was contorted into an angry look, his eyebrows furrowed, which created that small line in between them. His honey golden eyes were darkened with anger as he approached the woman. The young lady glanced over her shoulder at the man, taking one look at his expression before rolling her eyes and continuing to help the trooper patch up his broken shoulder.

"Alright Jesse, you should be good to go now! Just have Kix check you over once more." The woman smiled before she sent Jesse off towards Kix and walked over to another clone to help. 

"Y/N.." Rex was getting annoyed now, not that he wasn't usually annoyed with her, but this time she had gone too far. He hadn't expected her to do something so irrational, it wasn't like her. 

"I'm busy Captain." Y/N spoke as she grabbed a bacta pack ready to help the wound on the soldiers leg. 

"Right Echo, this is gonna hurt darling. I'm so sorry." Y/N spoke as she placed it on him. 

Echo grunted in slight pain as he responded "At least I get to see your beautiful face before I go!" He smirked, glancing over to his Captain whose features were filled with fury and anger at the woman. 

Rex rolled his eyes at Echo's antics, he knew Echo was being over dramatic and that the wound wasn't even that bad. What was bad was that Y/N wouldn't even look at him, that meant she knew what she had done was bad.

"You've been through worse Echo. Stop complaining." 

"We all have Captain, doesn't mean we don't take risks when necessary. For the people we care about." Rex sensed Echo's words had a double meaning, that he knew of your ridiculous plan to go against his direct orders and that he was backing you. 

"Echo, you're staying here for a bit till you heal up then you'll be free to go." Y/N smiled at Echo who was already on the verge of falling asleep.

Rex glanced around as he saw many of his brothers injured and slavers near the brink of death as both Kix, Y/N and some medical droids tended to them. He sighed, he knew she wasn't going to come with him and discuss what had happened out there on the battlefield anytime soon. He waited a for a few moments watching her finish off clearing and stitching up one of Fives wounds before grabbing her arm, causing her to suddenly turn and face him. Fives averted his gaze from the pair instantly finding something else to occupy himself with, but his ears were still listening to their conversation.

"Re-..Captain!" Her eyes glanced at Rex's hand on her forearm, his touch gentle and soft, yet firm and commanding. Y/N corrected herself quickly before regaining her composure and raising an eyebrow at the Captains sudden movement. 

Rex lowered his voice so only Y/N could hear, "You and I are going to have to discuss what happened out there sooner or later Y/N." He let go of her hand before walking out the medical bay and towards his barracks. 

***

"Rex.." You whispered quietly as you approached his private quarters. You were certain he was annoyed with you, well more like angry and furious. You had directly gone against his entire plan and orders, despite being the General, Rex was to lead this mission, while you were there as additional support. He was to report to you at the sign of any danger, but you had sensed half his troops were walking into a trap and there was no way to contact him as they had lost connection with him. You did the only thing you could, walk straight into the trap with the hope that Rex and his troopers would be on their way soon while providing support for your half of the troopers. 

This had unfortunately failed, resulting with both yourself and half the 501st troopers being captured. Eventually Rex's half of the team had made it and across and rescued the rest of you. You had seen young children captured and tortured in the cages as they were made into slaves for your captor. Y/N knew what it was like to be a slave to those people and you knew that you couldn't let them stay here, despite Rex and the team already making their way back to the base, you had decided to run back and save the slaves which had resulted in a slight argument with Rex, with you using your title as General to over power his decisions. 

Rex certainly wasn't happy about it, he knew that Y/N hated being a called a General but he was shocked when he heard her use her title in that way. 

You spotted Rex sleeping in his bed, his covers half off his body as he wore only hair bottom blacks. His sculptured chest was on show as he lay on his back, one are under his head as the other lay still. You creeped over to him, sliding under the covers and cuddling up over to him. You curled yourself into his side and his free arm immediately came over to hold you closer to his body. 

Rex opened his eyes and spotted you sleeping against him, a small smile filled his face as he watched you curl into his chest, your hands placed on his body as your legs entwined with his. His anger and frustration at you all came rushing back to him as he recalled what happened on the battlefield. He slipped her off him as she got up and sat at the edge of his bed. Y/N moaned in frustration as she dropped down onto he mattress, instantly losing the warmth from Rex. 

"Rex... come back.." You sighed as you admired his back, you reached over and ran your hand down his back, causing him to shiver. You got up and hugged him from behind, your head resting on his shoulder as your hands traced the front of his body, you placed a soft kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Rex. What's wrong?" You said before turning him to face you on the bed. He twirled his body around, now sitting cross legged across you as you caressed his face. 

"Cyare, tell me." You spoke softly. 

"You could have died. You disobeyed my orders, you questioned my authority. I don't..." Rex trailed off. You looked down guilty, as Rex watched you, trying to understand why you had done so.

"I couldn't leave them Rex."

"We would have gone back for them. There was no need for you to go alone." 

"They were dying Rex! There was no way they would have survived, I had to help them!" You protested. 

"Why you?" Rex questioned.

"Because... I was a slave. I know what it feels like to serve a master, to be used and spat upon, to have to be at the mercy of someone else's whim. To be downgraded to a mear speck of dirt, to have someone constantly use you, to be in fear of what might happen tomorrow. I couldn't let them continue with that life. I had a chance to free them, so I took it. I.... I'm sorry Rex." 

Tears had began to fall out your eyes as you quickly swiped them away. You hadn't spoken about your past very much, only Master Obi-Wan and Yoda knew of it as they had searched you out and now Rex knew. 

Rex pulled you into a tight hug as your tears began to fall faster. He wrapped his arms around your body as one head the back of your head in comfort. 

"I'm so sorry Cyare." Rex mumbled through your sobs. "I didn't know." 

"It's not your fault Rex. I never told you my past."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you for disobeying my orders." 

You smiled. "Well then I shouldn't have questioned your authority Captain." 

"I am sorry Rex. I.. I didn't mean to offend you. I would never ..." You pulled away from Rex and grabbed his face gently, his eyes watching you intently. "Rex, know that I see you as my equal, not another clone. Know that your brothers are my brothers too, I care deeply for them all. I would never use my position as General to hurt anyone of you. As for you Cyare, know that I love you with all my heart and I would never forget that." 

Rex smiled as he placed a soft kiss on your lips, leaning his forehead against yours as he whispered "I love you too Y/N." Rex pulled you into another kiss before onto the bed and wrapping you up in his arms and drifting off to sleep together.

*****


End file.
